This is an application for a five-year competing continuation of Princeton University's National Research Service Award (NRSA) training program in population. As in years past, the primary objective of the program is to train promising graduate students from social science and related disciplines for careers in demographic research and teaching. In this application funds are requested for six predoctoral trainees and two postdoctoral trainees annually for the period 2001-2006. The application documents changes in the research and training environment at the Office of Population Research (OPR) that demonstrates the applicant's past successes in attracting outstanding graduate students, with interests in demographic research, and recent Ph.Ds. to collaborate with senior researchers on several large-scale organized research projects.